More than what meets the Eye
by Zippygriffi
Summary: Harry aquires the gift of clarivoyance, and's trying to figure out how to use it.Snape has a delima w/ Y-K-W.. H/Hr,
1. Eyes wide shut

A/N Constructive critism is welcome.. this is my first Harry potter fan fiction, so please bear with me and alert me of any changes you htink i should make. thanks. Enjoy..i hope....  
  
Chapter !1!  
  
  
A boy sat at his window, gazing up at at the stars. Wishing, hoping, praying for the day when he could get away.  
  
But here he was, 15 years old, for a bout 2 hours according to the clock next to his bed and he was a prisonor in the confines of 4 privet drive.  
  
The boy moved his hand to his head to move the messy black hair out of his eyes, revealing a lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead. His green eyes continued to search the dark horizon for any signs of his pet owl, Hedwig, the only creture who linked him to his other realm.  
  
If any of this sounds odd to you, then perhaps you're a muggle, or you've been living under a rock.   
  
This Boy's name is Harry Potter.  
  
Right now he is on holiday, away from his boarding school, Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
you've read right. Harry is a wizard. a very odd one at that.The lightening bolt shaped scar on his head was given to him when he was a small baby, by sacrifice for his life, his parents died in the attack by an evil wizard, named Voldemort or as the more cowardly in the magical world liked to refer to him as "he- who-must-not-be-named" or "you-know-who". harry bought the temporary down fall of him, causing his powers to break and leaving him with out a body, a wand or any followers.  
  
Now harry was cut off from the magical world because he was ordered by the headmaster Dumbledore to stay with the Dursleys, his horrible muggle realtives. But as of now it was the only safe place for him to be, since only a few weeks before he had helped reinstate Voldemort's powers.  
  
He felt guily just thinking about it.  
  
Voldemorte, had his supporters once again, the death eaters, harry's blood and already 3 victims. One of which was Harry's schoolmate, cedric diggory.  
  
At the end of the term his mood was definitly downtrodeen, but over the last few weeks he slipped into something of a depression.   
  
Voldemorte was still after him, he knew for a fact, Sirius was on the run and the dursley's house which had been put under a charm was the only safe place for harery which meant that he couldn't even go visit His best Friends Ron Weasly and Hermione granger at the burrow like he had the last few summers in a row.  
  
Obviously his friends had been worried about him and his well being, they practically pelted him with letters all summer long asking how was he, and if the muggles were being mean to him. Hermione even sent him an early birthday card. Leave it to hermione to be punctual.  
  
He got up and crossed the room, careful not to squeak too much on the floor boreds and layed down in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. What was life going to be like now? who was he going to trust? how confined would he be? would he have to fear for his life and his friends life until voldemort was conquered again.. He exhaled slowly. it was going to be a looong year....  
* * *  
  
When Harry woke, there was streaming sunlight pouring across his body throught he sheer curtains of his room. He adjusted his glasses which had slid down his nose during the night.He had fell alseep the night before atop of his comforters, and had negleted to change into his bedclothes and take his glasses off.  
  
He heard a tapping noise and looked around. Hedwig was flying around the room tapping at the wood item in his room like his burea in order to get his attention. Harry was surprised that this had not awaked the dursleys yet. He rolled out of bed and Put his arm out for her to land. on. She had a letter attached to her leg and he carefully untied it and storked her soothingly.  
  
"Thanks, Hedwig"  
  
the snowy owl hooted its approval and he placed her in her cage to finish of the rat that she had left from yesterday. He cringed and turned away as she finished devouring it.  
  
When he opened the envelope he found three letters in it. One in Hermione's neat handwriting, one in what appeard to be Dumbledores loopy handwriting and the other one in Mrs Weasly's. Curiously, he unfolded them, reading hermione's, wheich was on top.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Ron and I have devised a plan to get you safely away from the muggles for the rest of the term. My family happenes to have relatives near where you live and we are visiting them in 3 days from now, with permission we'd like to pick you up when we leave to go to Diagon Ally. Mrs. Weasly has written to Dumbledore requesting permisson and he said as long as we have a ministry employee (Ron's Dad) We should be fine. Afterwards we can stay at the burrow which has had a temporary charm placed on it to ward off any future attacks hopefully. Enclosed are Dumbledores response and a formal invitation from the weasly's, as well as the time that we would liek to pick you up. Check with your Aunt and uncle if you need to and please return this owl as soon as possible.  
  
Love,  
Hermione  
  
P.S: Happy birthday, i hope you got my card  
  
Harry's stomach gave an odd lurch. She had written the word 'love' he supposed he shouldn't take it all that seriously, but all the same he had to admit that he had devolped something of a crush on Hermione since the end of the school year, and it was nice wishful thinking.  
  
He grabbed a quill off of his desk and quickly began to scribble his response to accept the invite when he felt his scar twitch in pain. He ignored it and finished his letter, even though the pain was getting more intense with each word he tried to write.  
  
He gave a strangled cry and fell limp to the floor, a blur of color engulfing his inner eye. and then as though he were in a movie theatre with bad reception, he saw a vision of Hermione. She was running and as if in slow motion fell and skidded on her side. He saw her touch her face and pull her hand away with blood on it. She picked her self up and continued running.  
  
As soon as the vision was over harry could open his eyes. He found himself looking up at the ceiling..  
  
"that's odd"  
  
He said aloud. usually the only time his scar hurt was when Lord Voldemorte was near, or plotting something.  
  
"hermione" He breathed.  
  
He lept back up and scribbled his name, adding a "PS:Are you all right.. please be careful..". He looked at it.. it seemed kind of stupid to ask a question liek that, but he needed to know for his own sake that she was alright. He wanted to get to the bottom of this vison.. or clairvoyant scene... were his friends in danger?  
  
_________________________________________________  
Please R/R if you can. it's greatly appreciated. Should i continue? go on? stop? Well i'm going to add another chapter anyway so... lets see where it goes from here...... 


	2. Misc Phone calls

A/N I hope you liekd the first chapter, hopefully it'll get morte indepth as it goes on.....  
  
  
Chapter @2@  
  
Hermione sat at her vanity fixing the wound on her face. she had been running in at her Mum's request because she had gotten an owl. Being her klutzy self, she tripped and fell. she turned her head so she could see a better angle of herself in the mirror. It had left a nice sized scrape, about the size of the bottom of a tea cup. she sighed and undid the letter that was attached to her new owl, Mercury.  
  
Mercury hooted apreciativly as the letter was removed from his leg and flew around the room once to show his gratitue before leaving to go hunt for dinner.  
  
hermione unfolded her letter and to her surprise it was from Ron. He wanted to know whether she had alerted Harry about there plans. She responded accordingly and put the letter on her desk, waiting for Mercury to come back.  
  
She checked her watch. i was 11:00 in the morning. surely harry was up and had recieved her letter. Just as she was getting up to check there was a tap on her window and hedwig was trying to get. Hermione lept to her feet and let the window open. She snipped the tie off of hedwig's leg and hastily opend the letter. she scanned the contents and smiled, relieved when she read it.. a whole two weeks with harry.. oh.. and ron. Her heart bound a bit. She had always liekd harry, as more-than-a-friend since there first year.. but it never made any difference.. Harry could be just as blind when it cam to the opposite sex as Ron was about yule balls.  
  
She moved her History of Magic essay over and pulled out a fresh peice of parchment.  
  
She picked up her quill and dipped it in ink. She paused for a moment to conjour a message from her brain.  
  
Dear harry,  
  
I'll be there tommorow afternoon at two oclock. be outside:-)  
  
She hesitaded and circled the quill in mid air be fore she wrote her closing..  
  
love hermione  
  
she attached the letter to hedwigs leg and sent her off once again. She sat down at her desk and attempted to complete the 3 foot long essay due to Professor Binns about the myths about vampires and the riot they had in transylvania in 646 AD. she was well into a foot of it when the phone behind her rang startling her and making her drip unwanted ink on her parchment.  
  
"Dammit!" She looked down, it was down smuged with a bit of murky black on it. Too bad white out didn't work on parchment.  
The phone rang again and she reached beside her and answerd it.   
  
"hello"she said impatiently. It was probably one of her mum's friends ready to gab on aboutsome book she had just read, or how long its been since she last saw her...  
  
"HI... IS HERMIONE THERE???" yelled a familiar voice. Clearly this person had no idea how to properly use a phone.  
  
"Ro?!" She said annoyed and confused. "Ron! you dont have to yell into the phone. talk like i'm right across from you-- not liek we're in the middle of a row!"  
  
"is this better?" He asked lowering his voice considerably.  
  
"Yes, and i'm sure the neighbors will thanks you"  
  
"Blimey! you're right I CAN hear you! this fonytelef thing is amazing.. muggles deserve more credit than i give them" he relished.  
  
"You really should have taken muggle study ron....and it's called a telephone!" Hermione said exaspertly.  
  
"Oh right, whatever... So did you owl Harry?" He asked impatienlty  
  
"Yes i did and he said yes, so i'll meet you guys tommorw in london at around 3:30 or so.. we're staying at the leaky cauldron right?"  
  
"Yep, but of course fudge isn't making a big deal out of this becuise he thinks that harry and dumbledore are both mad..but if you ask ME he's the bloody nutter in all of this!"  
  
"Yes, ron, i know, but there is nothing that we can do about it." she sighed and looked at the picture she had clipped out of Viktor from the daily prophet and turned it face down.. he hadn't even bothered to owl or call or do anything he said he would. Chances are he probably ran off with some bulgarian chaser.. maybe life was better off with out him.. after all it did take alot of translation to understand the incredibly think accent.  
  
Ron Contined to ramble on about nothing and then stopped suddenly.   
  
"Hermione.. Are you still with me.. Are you thinking about Harry?"  
  
She blushed, even though he couldn't see her, ron's lips curled into a smile asthe silence continued.   
  
"No i wasn't" She answered truthfully  
  
"Sure.. and i'm the muggle prime minister! Of course you were, i know you liek him Herminone!"  
  
She laughed nervously.."But thats not what you called to talk about now is it?"  
  
"No.. ron conceited, but you've just been paying him alot more attenion than usualy.. i can read you two like a book."  
  
Hermione, not lieking where this conversation was going thought fast. "Look ron, i've got to go finish this essay, especially since i wont have tome tommorw or once the three of us are back together"  
  
"typical 'you' thing to due.. homwork homework homework! damn, i reckon you dont do anything else BUT that... well maybe nagging people about spew..."  
  
"it's S.P.E.W Ron!" she said hotly  
  
"Whatever,but one of the things we need to talk about--"  
  
"--ron! get on with it.. i still got homwork" She said annoyed, though not that forcefully.  
  
"--I was saying, that we can't show him we're scared hermione. Dad rekons he's got plenty enough on his mind, especially with cedrics death and all.. not to mention," Ron swallowed audibly and composed himself before continuing "You-know-who's back. We can't add to the problem."  
  
Hermione let out a breath she'd been holding. Ron was right. as much as they wanted answers, she knew they couldn't pester, it would only make Harry mad and upset.  
  
"Plus" ron continued, lowering his voice " Dad say's the ministry's on high alert. they juggled him to do some guarding and back round checks on some of those old death eaters"  
  
"well that's a good thing then! it means that Fudge has finally come around and stepped up to the plate" Hermione said relieved.  
  
"erm.. well , not exactly, see He's only doing it to shut Dumbledore up. Plus he warned him that if he did any more meddling in ministry business, he'd dissmiss him."ron said quietly  
  
At this hermione gasped." You're kidding? Does Harry know?"  
  
"no"  
  
Hermione shifted uncomfortably. "So fudge thinks its all poppy cock, and is just doing it to keep dumbledore out of his way..not to take any precausions? But dumbledores the only one who know's what he's doing? Has Fudge lost it???"  
  
Ron breathed heavily. "seems that way"  
  
Hermione looked at her scar again. it stung as she ran her fingers across it. She needed time to ponder this.It looked there was going to be alot on there plates this years. (Not to mention OWLs).  
  
She shifted into the phone. "ron, i have to go eat lunch now.. i'll see you tommorrow ok?" she lied.  
  
Ron seemed to take this as an acceptble answer and said good bye.  
  
the truth was the conversation they had had had made her lose her appitite a bit. She bit her lip.  
  
She put the phone down and looked at her ink blotted essay. For once she had no desire to finish her homework.. but she did feel she could use a good nap. She crawled underneath the covers and thought about reunting with her two best friends.. hoping that maybe, in this 5th year at hogwarts.. one of them maybecome more. and hoping nobody died, and maybe.. just maybe Cornielius fudge would come to his senses.  
  
  
  
  
_____________________  
  
Sorry its so short. my brain is fryed. More tommorow! peace out yallz! R/R please. I'm open to suggestions and plot ideas.. anyone? 


	3. flailing stairs

Chapter #3#  
  
The magical alram clock next to ron's bed gave a shrill and began to ding off some funny tune. He groggilly opened his eyes and saw the hand was on "time to wake up" he didnt have much more time unitl it was "time to leave" so he darted out of bed, his stomach churning with anticipation of meeting with Harry and Hermione the afternoon.  
  
Poor Hermione was in Surrey having her ear chewed off by relatives and lord knows Harry was probably somehwere being cursed out by the muggles, or sulking.  
  
Ron wasn't just forgetting about the fact that an innocent had been taken just moths before or the fact that you-know-who was back, he wasn't nearly as carefree, he felt, as he was only 4 months.   
  
he needed his friends. they were stronger together than they were apart, and if they were gonna live to graduated, he needed them soon.  
  
He pulled a shirt over his wifebeater and pulled a pair of jeans up his legs. He groaned as he looked at the heavy suitcase sitting in the corner of his room. he looked around his room at the Chuddly cannons posters and waved good bye, before pickling up his trunk and heaving it out of the door.  
  
He struggled down the stairs and had to stop in between landings to catch his breath. He looked down and saw ginny tugging at her trunk and watched as she lost her balance and tumbled down the remaining stairs. ron quickly forgot about his own trunk and slid down the banister to aid her.  
  
"Ginny!"  
  
her head lulled to the side and her eyes slid in and out of focus.   
  
"ouch ron, my head hurts"  
  
she muttered vaugly. Rons mind spiraled.. he knew he couldn't let her go to sleep.. He picked her up and lugged her into the family room and sat her up on the couch. Ignoring the fact that he wasn't suposed to be using magic over the holidays he took his wand from his pocket.   
  
"where's hermione when you need her?.. what the hell was the spell for ice?"  
  
"*agua icius*" said a voice behind him  
  
Ron looked be hinf him and saw Fred and george.   
  
"Guys come here! ginny feel down the stairs and hurt herslef!"  
  
Fred ran over "What're you standing here for? she'll have a ruddy concussion by the time you do anything!, George go get mum or dad!"  
  
Ron conjured up a bag of ice and placed on his sister's red hair. her eyes fluttered.  
  
A russled mrs weasly rushed into the room.  
"Move ron!"  
  
She wipped out her wand  
"*Atecionis!*"  
  
Ginny's eyes opened. "Where am i?"  
  
Ron cocked his head to the side. "Mum, what did you do?"  
  
george took the ice off of ginny's head. "She put an alert spell on her until she comes on.. wow that's gotta hurt, she has a nice sized hickey there!"  
  
Mr. Weasly sprinted into the room.  
"Ginny! how are you feeling"  
  
"A bit dizzy.. but i'm fine.. it was weird though.. i felt like something was watching me brefore i fell " she muttered.  
  
"Maybe it was me...I did see you at the top of the stairs..."  
  
ginny shook her head. "this was different.. weird...."  
  
Everyone in the room glanced at one another. finally Mrs weasly spoke up.   
  
"ginny, honey, perhaps you ought to lie down and relax, you must have banged youre head pretty hard.. we'll come get you beofre we leave ok?"  
  
"sure" The small red head agreed. Her family filed out of the room and continued dragging there stuff down and piling it into the car.  
__________________________________________________________  
*13 minutes earlier*  
Harry got up from the breakfast table and collected the dishes on his way to put in the sink. He filled it with Soapy water and began scrubing them. His aunt, uncle and cousin had been reguarding him oddly... well in a good way actually. They in no way actually made any attempt to like him but he had kept his distance, stayed to himself and did his chores and they found nothing to complain about. He had way more important things on his mind than there little immature muggleness. In the beging of the summer Uncle Vernon had just thought that he was doing this because he wanted something, saying that "the boy's not getting a ruddy thing from ME, petunia! not after what his lot did to our house and dudely last time!"  
  
So after 6 weeks of suspcion he figure that Harry didn't want anything, but still chose to ignore him and treat him like a house elf.  
  
Harry had not bothered to tell them that he was leaving two weeks ahead of time. If anything they'd be happy to get rid of him for another ten months..  
  
Harry went up stairs and put his packed bags out side of his door. From his room he heard the creaking of a chair as Dudley stood up. He shook his head and began to heave his trunk down the stairs  
suddenly his scar seemed to split open again and a searing pain consumed him. He felt his body tumbling as if he were hitting rocks and for an instant- just an instance he made out the outline of ginny weasly's red hair, before his eyes opened to see an amazingly HUGE dudley goggling at him.  
  
He hastily pushed himself off the floor and pulled his trunk out the front door before Dudley could ask any questions.   
  
Dudley was probably off tattling somewhere. But knowing him, he proabably got distacted by some food laying around.  
  
He sat on the brick wall, shaking a bit from the fall he had jsut taking, and also the image of ginny he had seen. What did it all mean? Harry sighed and checked his watch. hermione should be here....  
  
and right on time, as a honk from a car sounded. Harry Picked up his trunk,cordially greeted her parents and put his luggage in the open trunk and hopped in next to hermione.   
  
He smiled at her and gave her a half of hug. Her heart fluttered as her face was pressed into the side of his head.. freshly shampooed by the smell of it.. but she also notcied he was shaking slightly.  
  
"Harry are you alright?"  
  
He drew back and noticed the slow healing scar on the side of her face...he statrted, rmembering the vison he had had only three days ago..it had to be relavant it seemed. He wanted to ask what happened, but changed his mind for some reason. Hermione watched him quizcally and repeated the question.  
  
Was he ok? He wasn't even sure... he wondered. If what he seen about hermione was true he wondered what the whole thing with ginny was about. He'd have to Write Sirius about this when he got to the burrow.  
  
"Hermione, i need to talk to you later.. i've to figure this out.. weird things keep happening to me--"  
  
She put her fingers up to her lips to silence him as her parents glanced back casually and made attampts at conversation.  
  
"later" she mouthed. 


End file.
